


LIZARDMAN

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D&D references, Protective!Scott, bonus challenge, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is suspicious of the new Deputy in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIZARDMAN

“We don’t know if this guy isn’t something new that’s going to terrorize us!” Scott was about 10 seconds away from grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and shaking some sense into him.

“Dude, it’s fucking _Parrish_! I think we’d know if he was something freaky.” Stiles was pursing his lips and looking at Scott as if he was being the unreasonable one. 

“Oh yeah, like with Jackson?” Scott raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Stiles opened his mouth as if to argue but then closed it.

“He didn’t exactly scream ‘I AM THE LIZARDMAN’ now did he?” Scott added just to cement his point, air quotes and all. 

Stiles huffed and shoved his hands into his hoodie and Scott beamed knowing he won the argument. 

“Ugh fine! I’ll figure something out. I’ll surround his desk with mountain ash. If he can’t pass then we’ll know.”

“Ok.” Scott put his arm around his best friend and together they began walking to the Police Station. 

“I’m still going to go out on a date with him.”

“ _IF_ he can cross the mountain ash line.” Stiles playfully shoved Scott off him for that. 

“Yeah yeah, sure buddy.” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge #3 of the Mating Games
> 
> This is the link to the quote I used:  
> http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/85157078108/i-am-the-lizardman
> 
> Team Omega *shakes pom-poms*


End file.
